Her people
by Sjannie
Summary: Summary: iris wanted to stop them, to protect her planet, her people. But not like this. There was one thing she missed, one thing she forgot
**Lolirock fanfic: her people**

 **Summary:** iris wanted to stop them, to protect her planet, her people. But not like this. There was one thing she missed, one thing she forgot.

 _I do not own lolirock_

This was not suppose to happen

How could this happen?

why?

So many times, she had blasted them away so many times, hit them so many times with her magic.

Yet they never got hurt, not that hurt. They always teleported away and would come back.

And yet...and yet why?

Praxina is frozen while her brother falls on the ground. Taken the blow iris shot at them. Her strongest spell. Mephisto Protected his sister.

Normally they do not fall down so why now? Did she put too much strength in it? Did she wanted to defeat them that badly? Did she ever think about what kind of consequence her magic would have if it hit them? Talia and Auriana never told her her magic could kill. But she should have known. Crystal magic can be destructive. And if they can hurt people with it so can she.

She never wanted this to happen, why did it? Couldn't she control it? Or was it because she didn't think about controlling it? Because she let her emotions out? She wanted to stop them. But not like this.

Slowly she lets her arms drop. Her staff almost falling out of her hand. Soullessly looking at the body of Mephisto. Which praxina is holding in her arms after she finally snapped out of her frozen state.

''Mephisto! Mephisto!'' praxina's screams echoes through the place. But only iris was there to hear it. The others were fighting somewhere else, with lev and the other twins. She needed to stop them, to protect her planet, free her parents but...

''Mephisto this isn't funny open your eyes!'' praxina voice is filled with anger, because her brother is not listening to her. But slowly she starts sobbing and her voice gets quieter but she is still uttering his name when realisation hits her and sadness takes over.

Her eyes go big as Mephisto slowly opens his eyes.

''mep-'' praxina smiles painfully but then gets scared when she sees the look in the eyes of her brother.

''prax...''

He moves his head closer to her, she holds his hand and holds the other over his back, where blood is coming from a wound. A hole through his body...

He whispers something in praxina's, his sister's ear. Something iris cannot hear.

He gives his sister one last, warm full, filled with love, smile while praxina is petting his hair slowly, begging him not to leave her.

''No! Please do not leave me , not you!''

 _I do not want to be alone._

Iris can only stare in disbelief, this cannot be happening it cannot be. This is not what she wanted.

She did want to stop them but...

normally they survive this, normally they never bleed so why?

Then Mephisto's breathings stops while a tears slides from his cheek and he holds his sisters hand.

'' I'm sorry sis'' are the last words his mumbles as he fall into eternal sleep, death.

Praxina's eyes go big again and fill with tears. She starts to shake and she starts breathing heavily. With shaking hands she hugs the motionless body of her brother. she then gently lays him down and closes his eyes with her fingers. While sobbing and crying but trying her best not to burst out she kisses his forehead. she then takes the thing close to his ear and holds it close to her heart. While sitting on her knees she slowly switches her view from her brother to iris. Iris shivers. The look praxina is giving her, she cannot describe it, it shows all the emotions praxina is having, emotions of great sadness, pain, rage and hate.

Mephisto is no longer moving. Realisation slowly begins to hits Iris.

She killed him, a tear falls down her cheek, this seems to anger praxina even more but she is not saying anything to iris, just giving her the coldest, hatefullest stare in the world.

Iris drops her staff and holds her hands in front of her mouth while she takes a step back.

She killed him, why, how?

 _She is a murderer._

* * *

There he lies, right in front of her. Her brother, the one she loves more than anyone else in the whole world. Even more than herself. And he is dead. Because of that girl. He protected her, while their whole life she always looked out for him, she was supposed to protect him, she tried to protect him in her own way and yet he took the blow for her. They were tired and hurt from fighting, and tried getting away. Fighting the princesses was tiring and hard. Especially now that the princesses had their shanila form. The princesses had much more magical power than them, had access to better spells and where with more people. Praxina and Mephisto were to deprived of their energy to protect themselves like normally, this attack was also way worse than ever. They hadn't see it coming, not that it would end this way. this is not what they wanted, not what she wanted she just...she just... wanted to have her revenge against those people. They took everything away from her, those people walking in light. always always looking down on them, thinking they are some kind of god and everyone should listen to them, they always do that and they took everything away from them. Everything is their fault and now they even killed her brother. The last one she loved. She will kill them, she will end them all, it doesn't matter what happens to her, not anymore. She has no home to return to anyway, she knows there is no way Gramorr will win, and there is no place for her here, there never was a place for them here anyway. Not for their kind. She has nothing to lose anymore. all those people will know true fear, true despair just like she and her brother had.

Slowly she stands up as dark energy gathers around her.

* * *

'' _I will defeat you, Gramorr! I will beat you and save my parents. I will protect my people and my planet!''_

' _haha, you think you are capable of that? Capable of saving your people?''_

'' _yes I am!''_

'' _Haha do not tell me you also think you are able to rule? You will probably rule the same way as your mother''_

'' _my mother is a great ruler! I'm sure she was, just like Talia and Auriana told me''_

'' _let me give you some advice, you are not able to rule, neither is your mother because you two miss something very important, you miss something important''_

* * *

Iris remembers her conversations with Gramorr before he chickens out to the throne room and let his minions fight for him.

What was she missing, she didn't gave it much thought then. Why is she recalling this now? Her eyes are fixed on mephisto's motionless body and then switch to praxina who is covered in a storm of black magic. She has to do something but what? She hurt the twins that was never her intention. But what was? How else would she have stopped them? She never thought about it, now how and what the consequences would be. Maybe Gramorr was right, maybe she was missing something. She never thought about praxina and Mephisto, what they feel, what their motivation were. And she will probably never know. Because they are no more. When the dark energy flows away from praxina iris is blasted away by the wind. Praxina eyes are now blood red, and her hair is dyed black. iris was sure she saw horns. Praxina now wore a long black cape and had silver snakes around her forehead. Her butterfly hairpiece was still in place. She could see praxina mutter some words. She summoned her weapons. But instead of her dual sword a black sickle weapon. When their eyes met iris could see that the person who she saw in front of her was nothing more than a shadow of the true praxina, a being with only hate, anger and sadness was left behind ready to take her life. Praxina had , the real praxina had died when her brother died ,the instant he left praxina's heart broke.

As praxina moves closer iris recultantly takes her sword, not knowing what to do now.

She killed him, she killed Mephisto, and now would she have to kill praxina to? What is she even doing. Six month ago she didn't even know she had a queendom, and now she killed people for it.

She suddenly hears a voice in her head

''well iris, you did a great job at protecting your people haha'' Gramorr voice echoes.

At this iris falls to her knees and breaks.

'' _I will save my people!''_

She knows what she was missing now

Somewhere she hears someone screaming her name, Talia? Auriana? But iris doesn't have the strength to move anymore more. Her eyes keep focused on praxina and the body of Mephisto.

What has she done? how could she have been so blind? How could she ever think that she could save this planet, her planet when she doesn't even know anything about it. Nothing about its history or its people. nothing about the conflicts and things that all leaded to this. It wasn't as easy as she thought it was. Things are complicated and she was naive. She wasn't fit to rule. She missed something. And she didn't thought she could ever fix her mistake after all how could she miss something what she never had? She shouldn't have meddled in. As praxina is moving closer she can hear footstep form behind her. But she herself can just not move and like that she slowly falls down on the floor her sight turning black, tears leaving her eyes.

She should have done things different.

'' _You did a great job at protecting your people''_

 **Author's note (long...)**

So ... where is this story coming from? I was thinking about how the twins could survive all the hits from the princesses. What if one of them dies? And so this fanfic was written.

I have some sort of headcanon that the twins had a not so good childhood and that because of royaty/light crystal magic users they lost everything (in their eyes, what the truth is differs from which side you look at it) my headcanon goes a little like this:

Some normal magical user got jealous because the royal magic users were stronger (because they were royal and had the magic gem,dress,better spells ect.) because of their jealousy their magic turned black. They started a revolution to get power, and rule themselves but were defeated by the royals. Because of their ''treason'' (the revolution) the black crystal users got discriminated and mistrusted. And because of this Gramorr could take the throne and Mephisto and praxina didn't have a good childhood.

If the royals do not treat us the same like how they treat the others why should we listen to them, if we are not their people, than they are not our rulers.

I hope this information makes it better to understand this fanfic. I hope you understand what iris should have done different and what she misses.

With great power comes big responsibility. Other will be jealous of you but you are the queen you have to rule fairly and even if there are people you do not like they are still your people and you should still take care of them because that is your duty. And this is what iris didn't do. She knew not enough about the history of her planet, the things that happened between her people and how Gramorr could get the power and the motivation of her enemy, she didn't do anything with their feelings. Violence will not solve anything so just pushing Gramorr from the throne will not solve everything.

I really hope the show will show something like this, I mean with just Gramorr defeated I will not be satisfied, because there must be problems that need to be resolved without violence. The hate between supporters of gramorr and the queen. Things have to be talked out so that it doesn't happen again. At least this was my way of thinking while writing this story. What do you think of it? How would you want lolirock to end? And what do you think is the back story of the twins?

I am really looking forward to the episode forget you! And truth be told, I hope it is about the twins. And stop in the name of lev, please let it have some background information!

Thank you for reading!

 _The thing iris missed is that she didn't see Mephisto and praxina as her people as she thought too simple._


End file.
